The present invention is directed to measurement of extremely-low-frequency (ELF) radiation. It finds particular, although not exclusive, use in home measurement of such radiation.
Recent studies appear to indicate that exposure to ELF radiation of sufficient intensity can have adverse health effects. It is accordingly desirable to be able to measure the intensity of such radiation in the home and office.
Traditionally, measurements of ELF radiation have been made with laboratory gaussmeters, which tend to be heavy and expensive and generally inappropriate for use by the layman attempting to gauge the level of his exposure to such radiation. Home use by a layman requires that the measurement device be both simple to use and inexpensive. But meeting these simultaneous requirements is complicated by the fact that the radiation to be measured tends to be highly directional, varies greatly in magnitude, and comprises magnetic fields whose intensities are orders of magnitude below that of the earth's. These factors together conspire to deprive the average homeowner of the ability to make his own determination of his exposure to ELF radiation.